Souls Crisis
by Lala Rhapsodos
Summary: La compañia de elctricidad ShinRa, jamas se imagino los estragos que podria causar al extraer la corriente vital del planeta. Ahora deben de enfrentar las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer intento de fic asi que tengan paciencia, espero no aburrirlos XD**

* * *

**Souls crisis.**

La compañía de electricidad ShinRa, al descubrir una manera de usar la Corriente Vital como fuente de energía, jamás se detuvo a pensar que clase de implicaciones esto podría traer consigo. Jamás imagino que clase de consecuencias podría traer al balance natural de las cosas.

Puesto que la Corriente Vital no solo es aquello que le da vida al planeta y a todo lo que en el habita, también es una balanza, una balanza que determina el flujo de las almas que por su corriente circulan, transportándolas a su ultimo lugar de descanso. La sociedad de almas.

Al verse alterado su flujo, por los gigantescos reactores de mako, la corriente perdió su ritmo habitual, provocando que el planeta fuera muriendo lenta y sutilmente, pues el balance de las almas fue destruido, ya que no era en si la Corriente Vital lo que generaba la energía, sino las almas de aquellos desafortunados que en ella circulaban.

Por los concurridos pasillos del Seretei, un shinigami de alborotado pelo rojo, vestido con el reglamentario kimono negro y una insignia en el brazo izquierdo, que lo identificaba claramente como el teniente dela sexta división, corría veloz mente sin importarle a quien tiraba con su apresurada carrera. Siguió corriendo hasta detenerse en una gigantesca puerta color blanco, con el número uno marcado en ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Ya era hora de que llegara, Abarai – lo reprendió un anciano de voz profunda, cuyo rostro era enmarcado por unas espesas cejas y una barba de color blanquecino.

Lamento la tardanza, General – se disculpo, agachando la cabeza.

Vaya a su lugar, teniente – dicto el anciano.

El pelirrojo asintió, y recorrió la sala posándose detrás de un hombre de cabellos negros ataviado con un haori blanco, que en la espalda portaba el numero seis.

Maldición… - alcanzo a murmurar al sentir la mirada despectiva que le dirigió el hombre, seguramente el capitán kuchiki lo reprendería al terminar la reunión…

El anciano que hasta el momento había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió, carraspeando, tratando de volver a centrar la atención de los presentes sobre el.

Escuchen, la verdadera razón por la que los he llamado hoy aquí, incluyendo a los tenientes, – aclaro, puesto que era muy inusual que un teniente asistiera a una reunión de capitanes – es porque se ha desatado una situación de emergencia y se necesitara de todos sus escuadrones para solucionarlo.

Díganos General Yamamoto, ¿Esto tiene que ver con la traición de Aizen? – pregunto una pequeña mujer, con el cabello recogido en un par de trenzas de las cuales colgaba una Zampakutho.

El silencio reino en la instancia por unos momentos, pues eso era algo que todos temían, pero se resistían a preguntar directamente. Puesto que la herida dejada por la traición de los Capitanes de la tercera, quinta y novena división seguía fresca, por no decir que aun no lograban recuperarse del todo.

Por el momento, ese no es el caso señores – aclaro el General – se trata de un asunto un poco mas serio.

El anciano guardo silencio por unos instantes, en los que sopeso lo que estaba a punto de decir:

Díganme; ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda la causa por la que nos vimos obligados a extinguir a los Quincy? –

Otro silencio volvió a recorrer la habitación, el ambiente se torno tenso y los rostros se mostraron serios. El tema de los Quincy era algo que aun a pesar de haber ocurrido hacia muchos años, seguía dando controversia en el Seretei.

Bien señores, parece ser que todos y cada uno de ustedes recuerda la causa – callo unos momentos para ver si alguno tenia algún comentario que aportar a la situación – la situación que teníamos en aquel entonces es algo similar a la que tenemos en estos momentos.

General, podría explicar que tienen que ver los Quincy en todo esto – pidió serenamente un chico de blancos cabellos y ojos esmeralda.

Puede que usted sea un poco joven para conocer esto, Capitán Hitsugaya – inquirió el anciano mientras acariciaba su larga barba que era adornada por dos finas tiras de cuero – pero los Quincy, hace no muchos años representaron una considerable amenaza al equilibrio de la Soul Society. – guardo silencio durante unos instantes antes de agregar: - Como usted sabrá, la tarea de un shinigami es guiar a las almas que lo merezcan a la Soul Society, para su descanso eterno, y condenar al infierno a aquellos pecadores que deban pagar por sus crímenes. Dígame Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando un alma no es guiada por un shinigami y cae en la desesperación? –

El chico suspiro y contesto inmediatamente, odiaba que lo subestimaran por su apariencia.

Su corazón muere y se convierte en hollow – contesto rápidamente.

El anciano simplemente asintió y las facciones de su rostro se tornaron oscuras, como si estuviera a punto de dar una fatal noticia.

A pesar de su apariencia, las almas de los hollows pueden ser salvadas si se destruyen con la zampakutho de un shinigami, pero cundo se destruyen con otra clase de armamento, su alma simplemente desaparece, sin posibilidad alguna de que entre a la Soul Society.

Ve al grano, viejo – dijo despreocupadamente un hombre de cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta, quien traía puesto un sobrero de paja y una bata rosa arriba de su haori de Capitán.

El general hizo caso omiso del comentario del despreocupado sujeto para dirigir su mirada al Capitán Hitsugaya.

El problema, es que los Quincy, al destruir a los Hollow con sus arcos, les negaban la salvación, provocando un desequilibrio en la corriente, intentamos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, les explicamos las consecuencias de sus acciones y les pedimos que desistieran de seguir cazando hollows, pero se negaron y nos vimos obligados a tomar la decisión de acabar con su raza para siempre.

Otro silencio sepulcral recorrió la estancia, silencio que fue roto por la chirriante voz del Capitán del departamento de investigación: Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Aun así, fue una tarea mal finalizada, tengo entendido que aun queda un Quincy con vida – comento con un toque de arrogancia en su voz.

Ese no es el punto Capitán Kurotsuchi – inquirió el General.

Ciertamente – concedió Kurotsuchi.

¿Entonces cual era el tema que querían tratar? – inquirió el capitán del sexto escuadrón; Kuchiki Byakuya.

Capitán Kurotsuchi, ¿podría hacer el favor de explicar a los aquí presentes la situación? – pidió Yamamoto.

El aludido asintió y camino hasta quedar justo al lado de la silla donde estaba sentado el general.

Bien señores, como sabrán, la Soul Society no es exclusiva de este plano dimensional…es decir, esta conectada por las puertas Senkaimon a diferentes lugares donde la vida es algo similar.

Todos los Capitanes lo miraban con cara expectante, como si no hubieran comprendido ni una sola palabra.

Al ver esto, Mayuri suspiro pesadamente, lamentándose de la 'estupidez' de los demás Capitanes.

Lo que trato de comunicarles, es que la Soul Society, no solo es el lugar de descanso de las almas de la tierra, sino de seres humanos de otra parte del cosmos. En este caso hablamos de Gaia, para ser exactos.

Los capitanes seguían sin entender que es lo que el extraño sujeto trataba de informarles así que solo guardaron silencio.

Lo que trato de decir es; que si el equilibrio espiritual de Gaia es roto, el equilibrio espiritual de la tierra también será roto, ya que Gaia y la Tierra se encuentran directamente relacionados.

¿Y cual es la situación que esta corrompiendo a Gaia? – pregunto impacientemente la joven de las trenzas.

Pues, principalmente, que están extrayendo la vida del planeta y utilizando las almas como combustible…

En ese instante un silencio sepulcral lleno la sala, por fin habían comprendido el punto de Kurotsuchi…al parecer era mas grabe de lo que pudieron imaginarse…

* * *

Que les parecio, acepto criticas, recuerdos a mi madre y tomatasos, y si dejan review con su opinion se los agradeceria y pues hasta la proxima, si es que me animo XD


	2. Chapter 2 El primer paso

**Em si alguien llegase a leer esto... eh aqui el segundo capitulo, Final Fantasy ni Bleach me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores e.e y pues ya! xD**

* * *

**Souls crisis.**

**_El primer paso._**

_En ese instante un silencio sepulcral lleno la sala, por fin habían comprendido el punto de Kurotsuchi…al parecer era mas grabe de lo que pudieron imaginarse…_

- Y que propone que hagamos, Capitán – espeto un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y de aspecto cansino que se había mantenido inmutable hasta el momento.

Una escalofriante sonrisa se formo en el rostro de aquel extraño hombre, quien solo soltó una leve carcajada. Era obvio que lo que el tenia planeado tenia algo que ver con conseguir algún ''nuevo espécimen'' para sus experimentos.

- Claramente, la única solución que tenemos, es ir allá y ponerle fin al problema directamente – contesto Kurotsuchi mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más en sus labios.

- ¿Y como propones que hagamos eso? – pregunto expectante el Capitán Komamura, con la desconfianza pintada en sus perrunos rasgos.

Era preciso decir que el Capitán Kurotsuchi no era famoso precisamente por sus grandes descubrimientos en la ciencia; sino por sus crueles métodos y su poca humanidad para con sus pobres sujetos de prueba.

- Pues, se podría decir que ya esta todo previsto y que tenemos una muy buena forma de llegar hasta allá – declaro una shinigami de baja estatura, que aun sin ser teniente ni capitán se encontraba en la reunión.

La intromisión de la pequeña shinigami causo sorpresa en los dos integrantes presentes del sexto escuadrón, pero ella no le tomo importancia y dio un paso hacia al frente para quedar justo en medio de las dos filas de Capitanes y Tenientes.

- A lo que refiero es que tenemos una ayuda externa, – aclaro la pelinegra – seguramente muchos de ustedes le conocen.

- Y si ya tienen todo solucionado; ¿Para que nos mandaron llamar? – pregunto impacientemente la Capitana de las trenzas, harta de que solo anduvieran con rodeos y no dieran una respuesta.

- Capitana Soi Fong; le pido un poco de su paciencia; - intervino el General Yamamoto – las únicas razones por las que fueron llamados aquí fue para informarles de la situación y pedir voluntarios para la misión.

Rápidamente: y sin pensarlo, el teniente pelirrojo de la sexta división dio un paso al frente; al igual que el enorme capitán de la onceaba división.

- Por supuesto que yo también iré – aclaro la pequeña shinigami.

- ¡Eso es Rukia, iremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos! – grito el pelirrojo, a lo cual la shinigami respondió rodando los ojos.

- General, ¿daría usted la autorización de que el shinigami sustituto; Kurosaki Ichigo y sus compañeros fueran incluidos en la misión? – pregunto Rukia ignorando los comentarios de Abarai.

El General cerro los ojos un momento, era cierto que la inclusión de Kurosaki podría ser de cierta ayuda en la misión, después de todo sus habilidades no eran algo que se pudiese ignorar; puesto que el solo había vencido mas de uno de sus Capitanes y tenientes, sin mencionar que entre su compañía se encontraba el ultimo de los Quincy y la mujer que los acompañaba tenia una extraña habilidad curativa. Ciertamente, su inclusión en la misión podría ser de gran ayuda.

- Permiso concedido, queda aceptada la inclusión de Kurosaki en la misión – concedió el General.

Al oír esto una pequeña sonrisa surgió en los labios de Rukia quien se limito a compartir una mirada cómplice con Renji; sabían que si Ichigo estaba sumado en el paquete la misión podría convertirse en algo interesante.

- Y con esto queda terminada la reunión – exclamo un muy sonriente Kurotsuchi.

- Todos pueden retirarse; menos el Capitán Kuchiki y el Capitán Hitsuyaga – termino de decir el General Yamamoto.

En el exterior de una pequeña tienda de golosinas de dudoso prestigio, ubicada en uno de los barrios menos confiables de la ciudad de Karakura, un par de niños barrían tranquilamente tratando de guardar las apariencias…

Mientras que en el interior, para ser precisos en el sótano, un sujeto rubio y un enorme hombre con delantal se encontraban sumamente ocupados con el ''encargo'' que algunos miembros de la Soul Society le habían encargado de urgencia.

- Gerente ¿realmente usted cree que esto valla a funcionar? – pregunto el gigantesco hombre del delantal al observar el nuevo ''transportador'' que aquel extraño sujeto había ideado.

- ¡Pero por supuesto que si! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso Tessai? – pregunto el rubio haciendo un mohín mientras se tapaba el rostro con un abanico.

Tessai suspiro pesadamente al observar la maquina que los conectaría directamente con Gaia, realmente no tenia una pinta de ser un artefacto seguro y mucho menos apto para el uso humano.

- Por cierto, Tessai ¿ya enviaste la invitación a nuestros invitados de honor? – pregunto el tipo del sombrero con una perturbante sonrisa en sus labios.

- Por supuesto, les hice llegar el mensaje de que abrieran su ventana a la media noche.

- ¡Pero Tessai! ¡de seguro Kurosaki ya no cae en eso de nuevo! *****

- De eso no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que seguirá la indicaciones.

- Ya lo veremos.- susurro el rubio antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras que lo guiarían al piso superior, después de todo aun tenia un par de problemillas que solucionar.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la ciudad, en la casa de junto a la clínica Kurosaki, un adolecente de estrepitosos cabellos naranjas se debatía internamente de si abrir o no la susodicha ventana de su habitación.

Estaba completamente convencido de que esa carta que curiosamente apareció en su habitación era de parte del desquiciado de Urahara, realmente ese sujeto debía estar realmente mal de sus facultades mentales como para creer que caería en la misma treta dos veces.

Con toda la desconfianza del mundo tomo la carta con sumo cuidado, como se de una carta bomba se tratase, lentamente volvió a releer las líneas que ahí estaban impresas.

_`` Kurosaki, haría usted el grandísimo favor de abrir como la última vez la ventana de su habitación a la media noche, le aseguro de que es urgente._

_P.D. garantizo de que no es otra bomba de pintura ``_

_``otra bomba de pintura`` _pensó con una clara mueca de desagrado, todavía recordaba la vez que hizo caso a las indicaciones de ese sujeto de ``abrir la ventana a media noche`` la maldita mancha de pintura no se quito por mas de que intento lavarla con thiner, además de que esa broma era de pésimo gusto, en vez de un mensaje parecía mas la escena de un violento asesinato con salpicaduras de sangre por doquier.

El simple hecho de recordar las horas que se paso limpiando la pintura de su hermosa pared, lo hizo convencerse de que realmente abrir esa ventana era una pésima idea. Así que sin más decidió acomodarse para dormir, después de todo al día siguiente tenia escuela y tantas faltas de seguro le afectarían.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos, en los cuales no había dejado de pensar en todos los deberes que de seguro se le habían acumulado, cuando escucho un horrible estruendo proveniente de afuera de su casa.

Sorprendido, decidió abrir la ventana para ver que era lo que había provocado tal explosión, pero en el mismo instante en que la abrió, una bola roja paso rozando le el rostro y se estrello directamente en la pared de su armario.

Mecánicamente se dio la vuelta y encaro la pared de su armario, en la cual se encontraba un letrero escrito con pintura roja, que mas bien parecía sangre, que decía algo sobre la tienda, ni siquiera leyó el mensaje, solo le bastaba saber que ese regalito era de parte de Urahara para saber a quien debía acecinar por la profanación de su hermosa pared.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa y salió corriendo azotando la puerta, definitivamente aria que ese sujeto le pagara la restauración de su pared.

Ichigo llevaba ya un rato corriendo hacia la tienda de Urahara, cuando cayo en el hecho de que no tenia ni la menor idea de para que el sujeto de las sandalias lo había llamado, no le faltaba mucho para llegar, así que hizo un esfuerzo y trato de aumentar la velocidad de su carrera, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que era seguido por otras dos presencias muy de cerca.

- ¡Vamos, apúrate con eso Tessai, que ya casi es hora de que nuestros invitados lleguen! - grito Urahara desde la puerta del almacén a un Tessai sumamente ocupado con algunas cajas.

- Espere un momento Gerente, pronto terminare con esto…

Apenas y Tessai acabo de decir la frase cuando un muy exhausto Ichigo entro por la entrada de la tienda, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para recuperar el aire.

- ¡ah! Kurosaki, que bueno que decidiste venir – grito alegremente Urahara mientras veía como el joven recuperaba las fuerzas - …y parece que ustedes también han decidido venir, señores – termino de decir mientras veía a los presentes que se encontraban detrás de Ichigo.

- ¿Ustedes? – preguntó Ichigo mientras se volteaba lentamente para ver quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, al voltear una expresión de incredibilidad se formo en su rostro – ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso también este sujeto los llamo?

- Así es Kurosaki, nosotros también fuimos llamados por Urahara – le contesto un joven de lentes y rostro serio-

- ¡Si kurosaki yo también quiero ir a Guaya¡ - exclamo una joven de largos cabellos anaranjados

- Es Gaia Orihime, no Guaya – la corrigió un enorme sujeto de tez morena.

- Pero que… no más bien para que. ¡Urahara! Dime para que nos llamaste a todos aquí de una maldita vez – exigió Ichigo sintiendo que las ultimas gotas de su paciencia se derramaban por la ventana-

- ¡Tranquilo Kurosaki¡ ¿no preferirían pasar y ponerse cómodos en lo que llegan los demás invitados? – ofreció Urahara mientras se tapaba el rostro con su abanico y señalaba con la otra mano al interior del local.

Ichigo suspiro y volteo a ver a sus acompañantes antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar hacia la tienda.

* * *

.-. y pues estoy segura de que algun dia legaran a aparecer los personajes de FF y que G estara ahi xD okay no pero se aceptan criticas y reviews de todos los colores...

Gracias por leer esta cosa :D y hasta la proxima!


End file.
